cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Promo Cards
This is the list of all the Cardfight!! Vanguard Promo Cards. *The Cardfight Pack Volumes have total 6 different cards in each pack and sometimes some of the cards have different art of the same cards released in the same pack. Also in these packs sometimes there are reprints of previously released promo cards as well. *The other Separate Promo Cards release with DVD, Tournament prizes and Manga Volumes or a promotion campaign for the new area they also give out promo cards. See also: *Promo Cards Gallery Japanese Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0001 - Blaster Blade (KeroKero Ace 2011 January Issue) *PR/0001 - Blaster Blade (Pre-Workshop Participation) *PR/0002 - Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night (Diamond Stars☆ CD) *PR/0003 - Sword Emperor, Dragonic Valblade (Vanguard CD) *PR/0004 - Exile Dragon (Weiß Schwarz "To Aru Majutsu no Index II" Trial Decks Initial Prints) *PR/0005 - Scale Dragon of the Magma Cave (Trial Start Cup Participation Prize) *PR/0006 - Guardian of the Skies, Night Griffon (Vanguard Stadium Tournament Prize) *PR/0007 - Wingal (2011/02/27 Vanguard Stadium Stamp Rally Gift) *PR/0008 - Knight Squire, Allen (Beginners Workshop Participation Award) *PR/0008 - Knight Squire, Allen (Gold Trigger Campaign) *PR/0009 - Circle Magus (Beginners Workshop Participation Award) *PR/0009 - Circle Magus (Gold Trigger Campaign) *PR/0010 - Alfred Early (Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga: Volume 1) *PR/0011 - Lion Mane Stallion (KeroKero Ace 2011 May Issue) *PR/0012 - Guraimu (July-September 2011 Beginners Workshop) Cardfight Pack Vol. 1 *PR/0013 - Miru Biru (Cardfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0013 - Miru Biru (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (1) First Prints) *PR/0014 - Giro (Cardfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0014 - Giro (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (3) First Prints) *PR/0015 - Dragonic Executioner (Cardfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0015 - Dragonic Executioner (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (2) First Prints) *PR/0016 - Dragon Armored Knight (Cardfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0016 - Dragon Armored Knight (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (1) First Prints) *PR/0017 - Petal Fairy (Cardfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0017 - Petal Fairy (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (3) First Prints) *PR/0018 - Cup Bowler (Cardfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0018 - Cup Bowler (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (2) First Prints) Cardfight Pack Vol. 2 *PR/0019 - Omniscience Madonna (Cardfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0019 - Omniscience Madonna (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (4) First Prints) *PR/0020 - Sphere Magus (Cardfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0020 - Sphere Magus (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (4) First Prints) *PR/0021 - Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon (Cardfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0021 - Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (6) First Prints) *PR/0022 - King Seahorse (Cardfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0022 - King Seahorse (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (6) First Prints) *PR/0023 - High Dog Breeder, Seiran (Cardfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0023 - High Dog Breeder, Seiran (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (5) First Prints) *PR/0024 - Dragonic Vanisher (Cardfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0024 - Dragonic Vanisher (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (5) First Prints) Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0025 - Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night (Animedia September 2011 Issue) *PR/0026 - Wyvern Strike, Plajurl (KeroKero Ace 2011 September Issue) *PR/0027 - Knight of the Steel Blade, Caradoc (Cardfight!! Vanguard Complete Card Works I) *PR/0028 - Eagle Knight of the Skies (Cardfight!! Vanguard Complete Card Works I) *PR/0029 - Sword Emperor, Dragonic Valblade (Anime ED CD "DREAM SHOOTER") *PR/0030 - Dragonic Waterfall (Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga: Volume 2) Cardfight Pack Vol.3 *PR/0031 - Holy Disaster Dragon (Cardfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0031 - Holy Disaster Dragon (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (7) First Prints) *PR/0032 - Blue Scale Deer (Cardfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0032 - Blue Scale Deer (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (7) First Prints) *PR/0033 - Cannon Fire Dragon, Sledgeankylo (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (9) First Prints) *PR/0034 - Gyro Slinger (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (9) First Prints) *PR/0035 - Knowledge Drunkard (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (8) First Prints) *PR/0036 - Purple Trapezist (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (8) First Prints) Separate Promo Cards Releases *PR/0037 - Cursed Lancer (Believe in my Existence CD) *PR/0038 - Kungfu Kid, Bolta (Starting Again CD) *PR/0039 - Grapeshot Wyvern (KeroKero Ace 2012 January Issue) *PR/0040 - Blaster Keroro (Keroro Land Winter Holidays Issue Vol.38) *PR/0041 - Twin Shine Swordsman, Marhaus (Starter Set Blue) *PR/0042 - Flare Whip Dragon (Starter Set Red) Cardfight Pack Vol. 4 *PR/0043 - Triple Dark Armor (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (10) First Prints) *PR/0044 - Darkside Pegasus *PR/0045 - Majin Soldat *PR/0046 - Land Battle Support Type, Enigship (Anime "Cardfight!! Vanguard" DVD (10) First Prints) *PR/0047 - Bloody Calf (Anime ED5 CD "Treasure") *PR/0048 - Megacolony Battler B Separate Promo Cards Releases *PR/0049 - Muscle Hercules (Kero Kero Ace, March 2012 Issue) *PR/0050 - Commander, Garry Gannon *PR/0054 - No Life King, Death Anchor (Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga: Volume 3) *PR/0055 - Coongal (Tokyo International Anime Fair 2012 Visitor Gift) *PR/0056 - Dreadcharge Dragon (CardFight!! Vanguard: Choco Snack) Nendoroid Plus: Cardfight!! Vanguard Grade 01 *PR/0051 - Wyvern Strike, Gunther *PR/0052 - Demonic Dragon Mage, Mahoraga *PR/0053 - Conjurer of Mithril Cardfight Pack Vol. 5 *PR/0057 - Brightlance Dragoon *PR/0058 - Rising Phoenix *PR/0059 - Battle Flag Knight, Laudine *PR/0060 - Turboraizer *PR/0061 - Red Magma *PR/0062 - Greed Shade Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0063 - Satellitefall Dragon (Kero Kero Ace June 2012) Issue) *PR/0064 - Blaster Mameshiba (Tokyo International Anime Fair 2012 Stamp Rally Reward) - (©DENTSU INC.) *PR/0065 - Incandescent Lion, Keroro Ezel (Keroro Land Spring Holiday Issue Volume 40) *PR/0066 - Cursed Lancer (Alternate Art) *PR/0067 - The Dark Dictator (Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga: Volume 4) *PR/0068 - Dark Lord of Pale Moon (Kero Kero Ace July 2012 Issue) Cardfight Pack Vol. 6 *PR/0069 - Battle Sister, Omelet *PR/0070 - Blackmane Witch *PR/0071 - Rumble Gun Dragon *PR/0072 - Flirtatious Succubus *PR/0073 - Cycling Actor *PR/0074 - Beaker Holstein Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0075 - Midnight Bunny (MiniVan Comic Vol.1) *PR/0076 - Epitome of Knowledge, Silvest (Trial Deck 7: Descendants of the Marine Emperor) *PR/0077 - Stamp Sea Otter (Trial Deck 7: Descendants of the Marine Emperor) *PR/0078 - Soul Saver Dragon (Trial Deck 7: Descendants of the Marine Emperor) *PR/0079 - Water General of Wave-like Spirals, Benedict (KeroKero Ace November 2012 Issue) *PR/0079 - Water General of Wave-like Spirals, Benedict (Vanguard Cup Yakisoba by Peyoung) *PR/0080 - Spiderman (The Amazing Spider-man movie Blu-Ray & DVD) Cardfight Pack Vol. 7 *PR/0077 - Stamp Sea Otter *PR/0081 - Medical Gunner, Hermieres *PR/0082 - Assault Dragon, Circular Spino *PR/0083 - Demonic Dragon Berserker, Vasuki *PR/0084 - Electro-star Combination, Cosmogreat *PR/0085 - Battle Siren, Nepheri Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0086 - Ladybug Calvary (Vanguard Cup Yakisoba by Peyoung) *PR/0087 - Voltage Claw Dragon (Vanguard Cup Yakisoba by Peyoung) *PR/0088 - Creeping Dark Goat (Vanguard Cup Yakisoba by Peyoung) *PR/0089 - Blaster Blade (3 Heroes Unsealed Commemorating Tournament) *PR/0090 - Knight of the Afterglow, Gerard (Starter Set 2012 Blue) *PR/0091 - Turbulence Dragon (Starter Set 2012 Red) *PR/0092 - Exculpate the Blaster (Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga: Volume 5) *PR/0093 - Crimson Lightning Dragon (KeroKero Ace 2013 January Issue) *PR/0094 - Kumamon (Kumafest 2012) Cardfight Pack Vol.8 *PR/0095 - Princess of the Corals, Tethys (Can also be found in the First Print Boxes of Monster Collection TCG: Maiden of the dragon god shrine set) *PR/0096 - Holy Edge Knight *PR/0097 - Dragon Dancer, Stormy *PR/0098 - Stealth Fiend, Gashadokuro *PR/0099 - Earth Gunner *PR/0100 - Soft Tank Sloth Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0101 - Kidani Baron *PR/0102 - Shield Knight of the Sea of Clouds *PR/0103 - Blaster Keroro Dark *PR/0104 - Soul Saver Dragon *PR/0105 - Blaster Dark (New Year Event Promo) *PR/0106 - Dragonic Overlord *PR/0107 - Storm Bring Dragon (Vanguard Fight CD) *PR/0108 - Electrohm, Elia *PR/0109 - Red Pulse Dracokid (Kero Kero Ace April 2013) Garo movie promos *PR/0110 - Golden Knight, Garo *PR/0111 - Demonic Beast, Zaruba *PR/0112 - Blue Dragon Knight, Garo Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0113 - Wingal Liberator *PR/0114 - Wingal Liberator *PR/0115 - Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu Cardfight Pack Vol.9 *PR/0116 - Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau *PR/0017 - Crimson Witch, Radish *PR/0018 - Eradicator, Spark Horn Dragon *PR/0119 - Dimensional Robo, Daibrave *PR/0120 - Dragon Undead, Malefic Dragon *PR/0121 - Machining Armor Beetle Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0122 - Assault Sky Knight (Kero Kero Ace May 2013) *PR/0123 - Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel *PR/0125 - Ferald Kingdom, Queen Lyne *PR/0126 - Dark Noble, Muma *PR/0127 - Fire Leon English Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0000EN - Blaster Blade *PR/0001EN - Blaster Blade *PR/0002EN - Wingal (Alternate Art) *PR/0003EN - Scale Dragon of the Magma Cave *PR/0004EN - Guardian of the Skies, Night Griffon *PR/0005EN - Alfred Early *PR/0006EN - Exile Dragon (Available in the Janurary 2013 issue of Coco Magazine) Cardfight Pack Vol.1 (ENG) *PR/0007EN - Knight of Endurance, Lucan *PR/0008EN - Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon *PR/0009EN - King Seahorse Cardfight Pack Vol.2 (ENG) *PR/0010EN - Holy Disaster Dragon *PR/0011EN - Sword Emperor, Dragonic Valblade *PR/0012EN - Knowledge Drunkard Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0013EN - Knight of the Steel Blade, Caradoc (World Championship 2012 Qualifiers participation Award) *PR/0014EN - Dragonic Vanisher (World Championship 2012 Side Event - Free Fight: Prize for participating in 2 or more fights) *PR/0015EN - Sphere Magus (World Championship 2012 Side Event - Free Fight: Prize for participating in 4 or more fights) Cardfight Pack Vol.3 (ENG) *PR/0016EN - High Dog Breeder, Seiran *PR/0017EN - Battle Sister, Omelet *PR/0018EN - Blackmane Witch *PR/0019EN - Flirtatious Succubus *PR/0020EN - Cycling Actor *PR/0021EN - Beaker Holstein Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0022EN - Lion Mane Stallion *PR/0023EN - Dragonic Waterfall *PR/0024EN - Stamp Sea Otter *PR/0025EN - The Dark Dictator *PR/0026EN - Epitome of Knowledge, Silvest Cardfight Pack Vol.4 (ENG) *PR/0027EN - Knight Squire, Allen *PR/0028EN - Wyvern Strike, Plajurl *PR/0029EN - Triple Dark Armor *PR/0030EN - Land Battle Support Type, Enigship *PR/0031EN - No Life King, Death Anchor *PR/0032EN - Dark Lord of Pale Moon Separate Promo Card Releases *PR/0033EN - Darkside Pegasus (Given out to those participating at any February Sneak Preview tournament for Booster set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades) *PR/0034EN - Giro (Given out to those participating at any March Sneak Preview tournament for Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol.1) *PR/0035EN - Demonic Dragon Berserker, Vasuki (Given out to those participating at Team League 2013 Shop Qualifiers) *PR/0036EN - Exculpate the Blaster Cardfight Pack Vol.5 (ENG) *PR/0037EN - Flare Whip Dragon *PR/0038EN - Red Magma *PR/0039EN - Rumble Gun Dragon *PR/0040EN - Medical Gunner, Hermieres *PR/0041EN - Assault Dragon, Circular Spino *PR/0042EN - Battle Siren, Neferli Other *Eternal Wing (Vanguard Radio CD Volume 2) *Takugal Category:Merchandise Category:OCG Category:TCG